


5 times Thor watchs Loki sleep and 1 time Loki watched

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brotherly Love, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night. Thor was in the deep sleep when the sound of soft feet and the creak of the opened. Thor lazily turned over to see his baby brother standing in the door way his green eyes full of tears. Thor smiled shyly and pulled back his covers to let Loki come in with him.

Loki has been having nightmares for the past few weeks. Their Father had told them that it was just dreams and didn’t mean anything so no need to dwell on them. However Thor and Loki were still child and Loki dreams to him seems too real to the young trickster. Not wanting to seem weak to their parents Loki had been sneaking into his brother room when the nightmares got too real and would sneak back before the sunrise.  

Thor never questions Loki about his nightmares. He would let Loki climb into his bed and each time Loki was different. Some nights he would let Thor hold him until he fell back to sleep. Some nights he would just lay completely still wide wake not letting anyone touch or hold him. Thor would just stay awake as well not letting his brother been alone.

This night Loki ran into his brother bed straight into his arms. Thor was shocked at how cold Loki was basically freezing. Thor placed the blankets back over the both of them. Helping to warm his brother. He felt a wet patch on his night shirt his little brother was shaking Thor knew it was not just due to the cold.

Loki quickly feel asleep lying in his brother’s arms but Thor didn’t go bad to sleep he knew something was wrong with his brother. He run his fingers through Loki inky black hair listening to his breathe even out.  Watching his face as he rested all through the night, at times his eyes would flutter and his breath would quicken in place. Thor would just hold Loki tighter. He got no sleep that night. The sun was about to rise and Loki eyes slowly opened and he smiled and kissed Thor on the cheek and walked out of the door closing it behind him.

Thor worried that his brother nightmares where more than just dreams. He that his mother what was happening to Loki the past few weeks. Mother stoked his cheek and say that Loki was going to be fine. She had talked to Father and Loki never had another nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor hated books, it was more of a fighter. Loki was more into the book but his most powerful strength was found in books, magic. He would spends hours in the great library in the castle studying, if it wasn’t for mother Loki would stay in there four days. Magic wasn’t perfected overnight Loki had been studying it for years.

Father had told them both to make strong what was weak. He wanted Loki to work on his fighting skills and not to just use his magic and for Thor to become more tactual and smarter not to just punch his way out. Loki was succeeding to Father’s request, he become skilled with knives and swords as well as hand to hand. He was small and light while Thor was big and full of mussel it was harder for him to move as fast as Loki.

Not wanted to disappoint his father he went to the library, it was early in the morning, hardly anyone was up. The library was empty Thor walked into the area for the more historical area of the library where books and scrolls about battles and wisdom were kept. He had excepted to get some reading in before training but not to find his little brother asleep bended over on the table. Thor walked over to wake him up until he looked at Loki face more the dark circles under his eyes. He must have tried to pull an all-night reading session. His brother looked very pale more paler than normally how many sleepless night has Loki pulled.

Thor gently picked up his brother, Loki was light too light. Maybe a little too light. Must be because Thor was so strong or maybe Loki wasn’t eating as much as he should. Was Loki having nightmares again? Was he mind troubled with something? 

Thor carried Loki to room. The room don’t look lived in. Did Loki stay in the library in his free time? Gently placing Loki down on his bed, Thor had to stop himself for laughing as the sun shore on his brother face bring light to ink stain on his nose and cheek. Thor grabbed the end of his shirt and carefully removed the ink of Loki’s face. Even asleep he looked unsettled. Kisses his brother forehead he left the room.

From then on Thor would always looked in the library, just to check for his brother wanting him to get a good night sleep. Their relationship was not as strong as when they were children but Thor would always look out for his baby brother.


End file.
